To prevent a television or the like from falling down, there are falling-preventing bands to fix the television on a television rack or the like. It is expected that providing a television with such a band takes on increasing importance, as televisions increase in size in the future.
For use in television racks of various shapes, the band is required to have a sufficient length. On the other hand, such a long band may be a nuisance, and there have been demands for improvement of the bands with respect to their ease of use.